The job in Rio (A Han Lue Fanfiction)
by Rosiekeynes
Summary: I never thought I would be the one to make Han Lue change. He quit smoking and sleeping around because of me. We were offered a job by Dom in Rio, but Gisele turned up which caused complications. Then somebody close to our hearts was murdered. We set out for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Han Lue Fanfiction.**

**I do not own any of the characters except Luna and Oli in this story.**

I never thought anybody could make Han Lue give up his 'sleeping around' habits or his smoking. But I did. I never thought Dominic Toretto would call me to Rio for a job he had in mind. But he did. I never thought I would make an enemy out of a tall slim brunette. But I did. Yes, I, Luna Elsa Parks, am the Tokoyo Drifting queen.

**Luna's Pov:**

"Han, put that fucking thing down already!" I snapped as Han played with a cigarette. I forced him to quit, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Luna" he glared.

"You were supposed to have quit" I snarled.

"And I thought you were backing off" he rolled his eyes. Twinkie sniggered in the corner.

"Fine, I will just sit here and watch you kill yourself" I rolled my eyes aswell and decided to go for a drive.

"Where are you heading?" Han asked, narrowing his eyes at me, I glared back.

"Just backing off" I huffed and walked out. I saw my beautiful motorbike waiting for me. She was just beautiful. I smiled and stuck on my sunglasses and helmet before riding out of the garage and into the city. Han and I had known each other since we were babies, we had been through so much together. My parents died when I was ten so they sent me off to live with Han and his adoring family. Han and I had been inseparable since. I stopped for a quick coffee and perched myself on my bike. It was a beautiful day. Since my parents died, I realised how limited your time is on this small planet and how much you should enjoy life. I sighed and decided to head back to the loft. I rode in and noticed everybody's cars were still in exactly the same place.

"Miss me?" I asked as I walked into the room Han, Twinkie and another man called Oli were sitting. They all nodded, but their eyes were fixated on the girls who were hanging all over their cars, chatting to Sean. I guess they didn't realise he was still dating Neela. Neela was practically my sister, she was not judgemental girl and saw the best in everyone, even Han.

"Sluts" I coughed and Han glared at me.

"You judge too quickly Luna" he snapped. I saw Twink and Oli look awkwardly around and they shuffled their feet.

"Hardly? Look at how they dress, just your type Han. Whore" I said casually and he stood up.

"I can't help that can I? Just because I can actually get dates" he sneered meanly. I just stared at him.

"Thanks. Thanks a fucking lot Han" I snapped and turned on my heel. I heard him sigh and sit down. Fucking idiot. I decided to drive this time. I grabbed the keys to my Nissan and headed out. I needed a drink. Usually, I would keep a clear head. But not tonight. I headed to a club and got pissed. I danced with plenty of guys but didn't kiss any. I didn't want to. I didn't like to admit it, but I was madly in love with Han and always had been. He had always been there for me, teasing me and being there for me. He was perfect. Really he was. I checked my cell phone. 22 missed calls. 19 from Han. 1 from Neela. 2 from Twinkie. No, they weren't worried. I drive back to my apartment, despite being drunk and threw myself into bed. Although it was my apartment, Han was staying with me. It was pretty much our apartment though..

"Oh Han, baby please" I heard a woman's pleasure filled scream. I cringed and fell asleep.

The next morning came quickly and I saw up in bed. It was half past nine, my head hurt. I decided to go downstairs and make myself some strong coffee. I saw the front door close as a blonde girl left the house. Yep, slut.

"Someone had fun last night" I said as I saw Han come out from his room.

"I'm glad she did because I really didn't, freakin' awful in bed she was. Look Lu, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday, you could have any guy you wanted trust me. You're beautiful and someday, you will meet the right guy" Han sighed, leaning against the kitchen table as we drank coffee.

"Thanks but I think my man got hit by a bus on his way over here" I winked and he chuckled.

"I'm positive my perfect girl didn't" he winked and I raised an eyebrow.

"Who is she? Not another slut because I will kick your ass if it is" I smiled and he shook his head.

"You'll find out soon enough" he smiled and finished his coffee.

"Are you heading to the loft?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I might go aswell" I sighed bit then my cell phone rang, so did Han's. I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"I have a job. Come to Rio today and meet me in the abandoned warehouse near Ports street" he said and hung up. I looked at Han who stared back at me.

"Dom?" I asked him.

"Dom" he confirmed.


	2. That job in Rio

**Luna's Pov:**

****Han and I decided to leave for Rio. I called Neela and the others and said goodbye. We would be back soon anyway.

"Ready?" Han asked me. I nodded and climbed onto my bike. Han was taking his car. He had my bags and things in the boot.

"Ladies first" he smiled and I set off before him towards the airport. We both arrived strangely at the same time.

"I know a few short cuts baby" he winked. I blushed bit tried to hide it. In Han's eyes, I was a badass minx, not one of his hoes. I smiled and we collected our bags. They went through security and we borates the plane. I smiled as Han made me sit next to him. The air hostesses didn't care that my seat was three rows behind his, they all fancied the pants off him.

"They won't leave me alone Lu" he whispered, nuzzling closer to my neck.

"I'm sure you are used to all the attention sweetie" I winked and he groaned. I chuckled and he sighed, breathing heavily. The flight landed pretty soon, we were in first class by the way, Tokyo first class spaces are always very large because of the rich businessmen who board jets everyday. We were reunited with our luggage eventually and a car was waiting for us, I guess Dom or one of his entourage had booked it for us. It took us straight to the warehouse as planned.

"Im guessing this job is illegal, or Dom wouldn't have chosen this remote spot" I chuckled and Han smiled, he probably knew what Dom was up to anyway. We walked in, just in time to see a tall slim brunette pull a gun out of her pocket and point it at a guy I recognised.

"Roman?" I smiled and he grinned.

"Hello baby girl, how you been? Long time no see moon goddess" he winked. He called me moon goddess because my name, Luna, means moon in Spanish. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"How many times Ro, don't call me that."

"Sorry" he laughed and Han was offering some crisps to the skinny woman.

"Luna this is Tej" Roman winked and introduced me to a good looking man, about my age. He held out his hand and I shook it.

"I'm Luna, nice to meet you" I smiled. He nodded, the shy type.

"I see you've all met" Dom appeared with Brian, Mia and Letty. (**Yes I wanted to put Letty in this story because I really like her, she is amazing**!) Mia and Letty saw me instantly and came over to hug me.

"Mia you look amazing!" I winked, I noticed she had a rounder tummy, I pulled her in for a hug and whispered:

"Does Brian know?" and she shook her head. I smiled and tapped my nose.

"Secrets safe with me" I chuckled and she thanked me. Letty hugged me again and we started talking. I saw the skinny chick eyeing Han up, she wanted him badly. But sadly darling, you will have to fight for him. Dom and Brian introduced themselves to the people they didn't know and that Letty and Mia had suggested. Eventually, we got down to business.

"So you're telling me, we came all the way to Rio, to rob the guy who runs it? Sounds personal to me" Roman snorted. He walked off and Dom announced what we would share at the end of it. Of course Roman would come running back. I looked over at Han who winked back, grinning. I am guessing queen bitch saw us, she glared at me, as if to say, stay away from my man. Babe, he isn't your man. I walked backwards and stood next to Han whilst Roman was talking.

"What's the bet that I can beat Gisele in a race, bike VS bike" I whispered to him.

"My money's on you Lu" he chuckled and we both looked over at Gisele. She edged closer to Han.

"We were talking" I snapped.

"Now I'm talking to him so please shoo" she said, staring at me in disgust.

"I don't know who you think you are but you aren't anybody special to Han, so if you had asked politely i would have left but no, you talk to me as if you own the place. New flash sweetheart, you don't" I sneered and all eyes were on us.

"I'm talking to Luna, the airhead" she chuckled.

"I'm talking to Gisele, the fake bimbo who thinks she is so special. Babe, you really aren't" I snapped.

"You tell her Luna" I heard Roman shout. I looked at him and glared. He shut up after that. Gisele walked away in a huff.

"Was that necessary?" Han asked awkwardly. I shrugged.

"No but I don't want you getting involved with a girl like her" I rolled my eyes.

"You and her are both gorgeous and feisty, you are miles prettier though and you have better comebacks but still, you are both so alike it fucking scares me" he winked. I playfully shoved him.

"Have you two quite finished flirting?" Brian smirked and I blushed, turning away.

"Flirting Eh?" Han whispered. My eyes widened. He was being flirt wasn't he? Oh my.


	3. Wrath of the bitch

"So, the cash house has been robbed and everything is good so far. But Brian thought that now they know we are planning something big they will move the money. We are going to see where. I have assigned you all to follow the cars you will be positioned to watch. Brian, follow car one. Roman, two. Tej, three. Gisele, four. Han, five. Luna, six. Spanish dudes, seven and eight. Letty, nine and I will take ten. Mia will stay here and track any police cars. Got it?" Dom ordered and we all nodded. I mounted my bike and set off after Han and Gisele. I noticed that Roman headed towards a cafe, typical boy. I spotted the car I was meant to follow. Four black men were filling the boot with bags. The money. I heard Roman and Brian on my radio. Their cars were moving. The men got into their car and drove away.

"Mines gone" I told everyone and then I shadowed the large black van. I crossed the junction and saw Han's car behind my bike, he was tracking the car in front of the one I was following. They were going to the same place.

"We are fucked" Roman sighed as we all gathered on top of a car park roof.

" I don't speak Spanish but I think that means police station" Tej said and we all turned our heads towards him.

"I got an idea" Dom smiled.

"Lets hear it, it better be good otherwise you might lose a few team members Dom" I spoke up. Gisele glared at me. I raised my eyebrows. Dom told us his idea as we headed back to the warehouse. Mia was shocked when she found out where the money was.

"You sure about this?" Han asked Dom.

"All we need is an undercover police officer, somebody working for the police, but on our team aswell.." Letty said. Han suddenly remembered something.

"Luna, remember when you were younger, when you're father died. He left you his police badge!" Han smiled.

"Oh yeah! I actually have it with me, I always knew it would come in handy" I winked. I can just pretend to be working on a case and I need to put some evidence in the room where the money is kept" I said and everyone agreed. Gisele looked pissed. I rolled my eyes but Han kept looking over at her. They were exchanging looks and I couldn't help but feel jealous. I focused on what Dom was saying but afterwards, I got onto my bike.

"Remember, act normal and don't park your bike near the police station, so they can't track it if they are looking for us" Brian said smartly. I nodded and put my helmet on. I turned my radio off and rode off to the police station. I arrived and parked my bike out of view and walked to the destination. I noticed a few police officers checking me out. Oh please, not my type at all. I walked into the police station and flashed my badge at the brunette sat at the desk.

"I am working on an ongoing investigation and have some evidence here that needs putting in the back. I need to get through if you could please open up the door for me" I asked politely and she smiled.

"Of course" she said in her thick accent. Yes! She let me in and I dropped the box I was holding.

"Guys I'm in" I smiled and they all cheered.

"Can you see anything unusual?" Dom asked.

"Oh shit. Guys, we have a big problem" I began to panic. I placed the box on the shelf and left, but not before taking a photo of the large silver object in front of me.

"What happened?" Tej asked, looking worried.

"A fucking safe, that's what happened. We are never going to get into that" I sighed, showing them the photo.

"I know where we can get one just like it" Han shrugged.

"Where?" Letty asked and Han winked. He left quickly and returned an hour later.

"Where in the world would you find one if these in an hour Han Lue?" Mia chuckled.

"I had a life before you guys knew me" he smiled.

"No you didn't" I teased him. He raised an eyebrow as Gisele edged closer to him, their hands where almost touching.

"Okay so now we know how to get into the safe, we need Reyes handprint" Tej sighed.

"Why would he put his handprint on it?" Roman asked.

"You keep a hundred million dollars in a safe, you aren't going to put somebody else's handprint on it are you Ro?" I winked and he frowned. I laughed along with Tej and Letty before Dom spoke.

"Han, you're up" and with that, Han said a few sarcastic things.

"Lets go, I'll drive" Gisele said, chewing her lip. I frowned and watched her saunter out of the door and into Han's car. He didn't look back at me and I saw her smirk as they drove off.

"You okay Lu?" Letty asked, touching my arm gently.

"Yeah" I smiled and we all moped around for a bit. Tej was still working on the safe when the bitch and Han returned. She was holding a pair of flimsy bikini bottoms as she waved them in Roman's face. I walked over and listened in.

"So did he like slap that ass or did he grab and hold on to it?" Tej teased.

"Are you sure you got Reyes print and not Han's" I glared and an awkward silence broke out.

"Reyes actually" Gisele spoke up.

"You just keep on surprising me" I rolled my eyes.

"At least I got the print, which is more than can be said for you" she snapped.

"Without me, you wouldn't have even known about the print you pathetic cow" I yelled.

"I think you're the pathetic cow. You are so protective over Han and he isn't even yours. I suggest you back off as you are coming across as quite desperate at times. At least I stand a chance" she sneered. Everyone's eyes were on us.

"You okay Luna?" Mia asked.

"Shut the fuck up you accented bitch. Luna isn't desperate, she's trying to keep Han away from people like you, fake whores" Letty shouted. Dom was on the verge of yelling at all of us.

"I can't even breathe the same air as you" I snapped at Gisele and walked to my bike. I started the engine and rode off. Han hadn't even stuck up for me, what's the point in being here. I missed Tokyo and home. Everything was messed up. I knew Han was falling for the fake bitch and I did seem desperate. I couldn't go back, just couldn't.


	4. Couldn't go back? Thanks Letty

I decided to take a short break from riding my bike. I hopped off and stood against it, wondering if they would finish the job without me. Then, a black muscle car pulled up along side me.

"Get in loser we're going shopping" Letty winked, quoting mean girls. I laughed as she got out of the car and joined me in looking over at the sea.

"It really is a beautiful city" she said, pushing her hair back from her face.

"Tell me about it" I agreed.

"Gisele is a bitch, Dom told me she used to have a major crush on him. What I would do if she pulled a stunt like she did with you, is smack her one. But thats just me I guess.." she squinted, as the sunlight got to her eyes.

"Smacking her would relieve a lot of stress" I grinned.

"She needs to be taught a lesson, I can really tell Han cares about you. He is on the verge of killing someone. You have been gone hours. We were all starting to think you weren't going to come back" she raised an eyebrow.

"I was hoping that nobody would come after me and that I could just leave in peace but sometimes you just cannot get what you want" I sighed.

"I thought that I'd never get Dom back when we broke up or argued, but I did. You have to fight for what you want Luna. Don't just give up and walk away you coward. Fight for him, everybody can see you like him. Even Han knows thanks to Roman."

"I know I have to but she will win. Shes a model, just his type. A slut. Thanks a lot Roman. Han didn't defend me though, she called me some pretty nasty things. Yet he appeared to side with her."

"Then Han Lue is officially number one dickhead!" Letty exclaimed, making me laugh.

"Should I just act like I don't care. Should I be grown up about it and just let her do what she wants. I am more nature than her afterall" I stated.

"That's the Spirit! Just don't let Han slip away Luna, remember how much history you two have. Don't throw everything away because of Gisele" she smiled and I hugged her.

"Thanks Letty" I winked and she grinned.

"Don't you go all soft on me girl! Where is the badass Luna I used to know?" she winked and I mounted my bike. It is time to 'not care.'

**Han's POV**

****Fuck this. Fuck all of this. I mean, Gisele was attractive but Luna was perfect. Watching her storm off and get insulted by Gisele really pissed me off. I loved Luna.

"Han I have seen you fuck with some girls and not cared but messing around Luna? She is your best friend Han! Can't you see how crazy she is about you? Even I noticed. I don't know where she is right now but I hope Letty finds her" Roman snapped.

"Letty will find her, she always finds her" Dom smiled proudly.

A few hours later, Letty's car pulled in, followed by a familiar motorbike. Luna. I was about to say something to her when she spoke herself.

"We better fucking pull this job off. The money is the only reason I came back. Oh and because of what Letty told me, not to give a fuck. Gisele, you bitch, you can have Han. You're welcome to each other. I don't need either of you, understood?" and Roman whistled.

"Cat fight in the house" he chuckled, Luna shot him a glare. He stopped talking, it was always a good idea to stay in her good books.

"Next job?" she asked Dom.

"Next it's taking the vault."

"It's surrounded by billions of camera's?" Tej said.

"We need to beat those camera's so they won't see us" Brian said smartly.

"I know just where to get one" Dom smiled and so did Brian. They headed to their cars.

"I'm coming to, you might need my charm" I said sternly and Brian winked at Han. I got in beside Brian and we drove to the car place. Han's heaven really. Models, fast cars, guns, smokers. Everything he loves, apart from Gisele obviously.

"Welcome home Dom" Brian laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Remember what we are here for" I snapped.

"Of course" Brian chuckled, rubbing his hands together.

"What about that one?" Brian asked, pointing to a blue car. Dom nodded in approval.

"How do we get it off that bloke?" Brian asked again.

"Watch and learn boys. See you both at the warehouse" I winked and walked over to the man who owned the car. I smiled and leaned forward, so my lips were near his.

"So, whats your price?" I asked him.

"A night with you" he winked and came closer.

"I'm not that kind of girl" I smirked and ran my hand over the bonnet. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my butt.

"Really be-" he began but I cut the bastard off. I kneed him right in his golden triangle.

"Touch me again and you will have a lawsuit on your hands. Now hand over the keys and we will leave it at that" I whispered.

"Crazy bitch" he cried out on pain but handed over the car keys. I was watched by many as I drove the new car out of the parking lot. I sped back to the warehouse.

"I'm impressed. How you managed to get the guy to give you the keys after you kneed him in the balls I don't know" Brian laughed.

"She probably did something else to them aswell" Gisele rolled her eyes.

"Sorry but I can negotiate in different ways to you, I don't need to use sex. Unlike you, cheap tart" I said cooly and tossed the keys to Dom.

"Are we beating these camera's or what?" I snapped and Roman gulped.

"You'll need these back" Dom smirked and threw the keys back. I nodded and hopped into the car. The camera's were up and running and everything looked good. I drifted expertly around the corners and got out afterwards.

"Everything was perfect except camera four caught your spoiler" Tej huffed.

"I think it's Gisele's turn" I said sweetly as threw the keys at her. Han watched as she drifted around the corners.

"I think I'm in love" he said, this broke my heart. Letty and Dom looked at me with sympathy, I just raised an eyebrow. I caught Han's eye for a moment but quickly looked away.

"Let's call it a day" Dom said, tired. We were all pretty shattered. We had to sleep in the cars, so we weren't tracked at hotels. Tej took the car I had last night and everybody else had their own.

"We need to talk" Han said and I got into his car.

"There is nothin to talk about Han" I snapped.

"I can think of a few things" he smiled. I rolled my eyes and looked at my nails.

"Stop acting like a bitch. Gisele came on to me because she had no idea that you knew me and would be so protective! Grow up Luna! I really care about you and when you were gone, it broke my heart. I was about to say something to Gisele about how much of a bitch she was but Letty got there first trust me. I don't just like you I..I..ah fuck it. I love you Luna" he sighed, running a hand through his hair. I gasped.

"I tried to play nice but no. She came on as a bitch who was out to make you her own trust me. I'm a cow to her because she stands a chance with you and I fucking don't. I don't want to be second best to another skanky model you want to fuck! You don't love me" I began to feel tears in my eyes. Okay, I say began, but they were already pouring down my face.

"Shut up Luna. I love you and you stand more of a chance with me than she ever will. You are always first in my life, even before cars. I would die for you. I love you" he smiled weakly and wiped my tears away. He leaned and so did I. When ours lips touched, fireworks went off. It was amazing. He pulled me over the clutch so my legs were straddling him. I trailed kisses down his neck and unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled mine off as our lips collided again.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I just smiled and crashed my lips to his. His hands trailed down to my skinny jeans and he unbuttoned them, leaving me in my panties. Things went on from there and I can tell you, Han was fucking amazing. I think we kept everyone awake that night because of our moans. Cheeky.

**HEEYYY. I was just wondering if I should do explicit sex scenes or if I should keep it PG? Let me know and I might edit this one depending on the opinions:)x x x **


	5. Invisible cars

Last night with Han was amazing, he just keeps surprising me. I awoke to the sound of a car engine and the screeching of brakes. I looked up at Han, I appeared to have fallen asleep with my back against the door and my head buried into his neck.

"Morning beautiful" he smiled and kissed my nose.

"Morning" I beamed and climbed off his lap. I quickly got dressed and hopped out of the car. I was greeted by whistles and winks as I approached my 'family.'

"What?" I winked and Roman punched Han's shoulder playfully.

"You got the girl huh?" he laughed and Han nodded. I raised my eyebrows and saw Gisele yawn.

"I'm sorry are we keeping you from something?" I asked her politely.

"Yes, slitting my wrists" she replied coldly.

"Jealousy isn't a pretty thing, you try and steal him from me again and you really will be wanting to slit your wrists. Understood?" I hissed. I wouldn't usually say something nasty like that but that bitch really was getting on my nerves.

"I look forward to it" she smirked.

"Goos because you can start right now if you want" I said, not looking at her.

"I'd love too, but I have better things to do than kill myself for your amusement okay?" she glared and I shrugged.

"Do what you want. Do who you want just as long as you keep your filthy hands off my man" I said calmly.

"Ladies! Can we actually get back to the plan now? We aren't here for you two to bicker. Take it outside, don't bring your personal life in here" Dom almost yelled.

"Fine by me" I smirked, enjoying watching Dom get angry. He was hilarious. Dom said we were making no progress with the cars.

"We're gonna need invisible cars! This is impossible! The camera's catch us every time!" Brian yelled in frustration after his turn at drifting. He kicked the cars rims and started swearing.

"Shut up Brian" Mia commanded.

"Sorry."

"Wait, invisible cars, thats not a bad idea.." Dom smiled. I cocked my head to the side and watched Dom as he walked over to the table.

"We use police cars" he muttered, slamming his large fists onto the table.

"I must say, i'm impressed" Roman smiled and Dom told us the plan. Gisele would drive the guys to the police station where they climb over the fence and take whatever cars floated their boats. The plan went ahead and at half past twelve, they left. It was a starry night and quiet cold.

"Don't get into any trouble" I smiled and pecked Han's lips.

"Can't promise anything" he winked and they left. I was alone with Mia and Tej.

"You do get very angry with Gisele, I thought you'd punch her" Tej smiled.

"Me too, she pushes my buttons purposely I know it. Always shooting me glares and moving closer to Han" I sighed and sat down.

"If that was someone doing that to Brian, I would have punched her" Mia winked.

"Really? I wouldn't think you'd have it in you" Tej chuckled.

"What? Just because I'm-" she began but Brian appeared behind her.

"Nothing" she said, shocked.

"Why have you come back?" I asked him.

"Forgot something. The cars outside. You're what Mia?" he asked, getting angry.

"I'm nothing Brian just go" she said in a scared tone.

"JUST FUCKING TELL ME MIA FOR GODS SAKE!" he yelled.

"Brian calm the fuck down. You are scaring her can't you see?" I glared. He sighed and hugged her.

"I'm pregnant" she revealed and his eyes lit up.

"Are you serious?" he asked, kissing her forehead. She nodded.

"Congrats guys" Tej and I winked at them.

"Hey Luna, l hear you and Han are doing some baby making of your own" Brian laughed. I hit his arm playfully.

"Not quite baby making" Han laughed from behind Brian. He came forward and hugged me.

"We got the cars. Where were you Brian?" Dom asked.

"Here. Here with the mother of my baby" he seemed chuffed to bits. Everyone congratulated them and we all settled down to talk.

"We take the vault now?" Roman asked. Dom and Letty shook their heads.

"It's to soon" Dom said.

"We really need to plan this carefully. I mean ju-" I began when suddenly, a dozen army vehicles pulled up and many men got out.

"Prepare yourself Toretto. You're going down" a bald man said through gritted teeth as he approached Do . His men pulled out guns and pointed them a us.

"I love you" I whispered to Han.

"I love you too angel" he said and clutched my hand.


	6. Lets kick some ass

As the bald guys started to fight, I rolled my eyes.

"Does he do this often? Turn up at peoples secret hideouts and trash the bloody place" I sighed to one of the army officers.

"Surprisingly this is the first time.." the man replied.

"I was under the impression that he did this kind of thing everyday" I said casually. The man chuckled as Dom and baldy came crashing through the glass and into the floor. Dom has Hobbs at his feet in no time and he raised an iron bar to hit the defeated man with.

"DOM STOP PLEASE!" Mia yelled, attempting to change her brothers mind about murdering an army officer who had back up. Dom threw the iron bar at the floor and got up.

Pretty soon, Han, Letty, myself, Gisele, Mia, Brian, Dom and Hobbs were riding in a bomb and bullet proof army machine. Ro, Tej and the spanish dudes managed to do a runner. Lucky assholes. I sighed as Han put his arm around me. I saw Gisele sigh and put her head in her hands.

"We are screwed" Brian said, losing hope. I saw the pretty female police officer, I think called Elena, staring at Dom.

"Oi, you tiny blonde thing, he's taken" I hissed at her. I saw Letty glare at her. She cowered away as Dom leaned forward.

"Look blondie, I didn't mean to snap at you. Defensive is what you get when you're like us. Constantly on the run and trying to protect the ones to love. Just be careful with who you set eyes on eh?" I smiled kindly and she grew more confident all of a sudden.

"Well you lot should be more careful who you mess with" she snarled.

"Cocky little thing aren't you? Listen hunny, Luna was trying to be nice. But have it your way. You choose you be a cunt, you get spoke to like one" Gisele suprisingly jumped to my defence. I shot her a small smile and she nodded.

"LOOK OUT" someone yelled as the car in front got blown up and shot at madly. Everyone grabbes their guns and got out. Hobbs told Elena to stay in the car and she did. We all stared at her. She looked quite frightened. We all watched as tge army dudes got thrown about and shot at by Reye's asshole men.

"Do something! They'll come for us next!" Mia exclaimed and Dom, Brian and Han didn't have to be told twice. I grabbed Han's wrist and whispered:

"Be careful" and then he smiled and left. I noticed how many of Reye's men there were compared to our guys. Grenades were flying everywhere and men were getting killed.

"Lets do something" I smirked and put my foot on the cars pedal to run over a man who was going for Han. He died istantly.

"Give me your gun" I ordered Elena. She gave me all three! I threw one to Letty and another to Gisele.

"Let's cause some trouble" I smiled and they grinned. We all ran towards Reye's men, firing our guns. Dom and Brian looked surprised but Han just grinned and carried on killing. It was a long task but we killed all of them. Dom offered Hobb's his hand and we all ran back to the large army truck.

"DRIVE!" Mia yelled at a terrified Elena as a high fived Letty.

"Girl power!" Letty laughed and Dom rolled his eyes.

"Woman" he chuckled.

Guess what happened next? Yes, now we have Hobb's and Elena on our team and we're all taking the vault.

"Let's kick some ass" I smirked.


	7. Taking that Vault

**Just thought'd I would say that I really love Han and Gisele together and she is one of my favourite characters in the whole film franchise! I was angry when she died, she really was a powerful girl! I made her nasty in this story because otherwise Han and Luna's relationship would seem plain boring and no ups and downs during Rio but don't worry if you want to see Gisele with Han because there's a twist on the way:)x **

**Luna's Pov:**

So everybody was taking part in stealing the vault. The day had finally arrived.

"Right, everybody be careful. If we pull this off, we will be millionaires" Dom grinned and everyone cheered before shit got serious.

"It's a dangerous job and I can say that we will all escape with a few injuries except Mia, but it will be worth it. Now are we all down?" Brian asked.

"Yes" everyone yelled happily. I didn't feel nervous at all. I saw Han talking to Gisele and for once, I didn't give a shit, just let it happen Luna.

"Be careful Luna" Han smiled and kissed my cheek before getting into his new police car and driving out of he warehouse.

"Ready?" Letty asked me.

"Ready" I grinned and she chuckled.

"You always have been a feisty one, you'll do Han some good" she smiled and drove out after Roman. I put my foot on the pedal of the police car and drove in the opposite direction to Letty. She was going to help pull the vault with Dom and Brian. I cruised around carefully until my radio was alerted by Mia.

"Dom Brian you have a turning coming up on your left" Mia said. I noticed on my sat nav that they were quite close to my position my I readied myself.

"GUYS WE HAVE A PROBLEM" Mia yelled. "The cops are coming at you from behind and fast."

"I got this" I smiled and drove straight towards the large vault.

"What are you doing Lu?" Dom asked, panicked. I just shot him a quick smile as we passed each other before I collided with the police car. I felt a sharp pain jolt down my spine as my radio was going mad. Then, I noticed what I had done. I caused at least a twenty car pile up, which consisted of about sixteen police cars, one police truck and an army vehicle. My car was smashed at the front so I got myself out of the car and headed for another that wasn't so damaged. I broke into it and followed in hot pursuit of the boys. I was in fact, in another police car. I saw Han and Roman whacking into police cars left right and centre. I smiled and drove up along side Han.

"Nice day officer" I winked and he threw his head back and laughed.

"If we pull this off, i'm off around the world" he smiled and I chuckled.

"We still have to get the vault back" I raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks boys, Luna" Dom said through the radio as Han, myself and Roman turned off and headed back to the warehouse.

It was a bloody long while before they all returned. Han went straight to Gisele and talked to her before the vault was opened. Tej opened it up and we all gasped. Every single penny was there. One hundred million dollars. Right in front of me. I laughed and said:

"Fucking hell" before jumping up and down.

"We are millionaires now" Roman grinned and hugged me.

"So, whats everyone doing with it?" Letty asked and everyone started talking at once.

"I'm going to Madrid" Han and Gisele both said. They looked at eachother and smiled happily.

"Wanna ride?" he winked.

"Depends which car?" she giggled.

"Anyone you like" he smirked and they got into the same car.

"Adios" he smiled and waved at us, avoiding my eye contact. What the hell just happened.


	8. I guess we're going to London

*1 year later*

"Tej come here a sec" I yelled.

"What is it?" Tej shouted back at me.

"I can't figure out how to fix the steering wheel back onto this guys car. How he managed to break that off I don't know" I sighed as he came down to the garage we owned. Tej and I were officially a couple..not just a couple..an engaged couple. We bought a beautiful mansion in Miami with a garage underneath where we could fix cars and store our own. We also had a house in London and Madrid but we preferred to spend most of our time in Miami. We weren't the only new couple from the team. Turns our Han and Gisele got it on straight after they left the warehouse. I felt so shocked and upset. Tej was there for me and of course, I fell for him, hard. But I missed Han. There was no way we were getting back together, ever.

"He's ruined that car. Douchebag. Perfectly good Nissan though. We can't fix it baby girl" he sighed and kissed my cheek gently.

"GUESS WHO'S BACK?" someone shouted from upstairs.

"I wonder who that could be" I rolled my eyes and headed upstairs to greet the one and only Roman.

"Hey man" Tej smiled. He did the man hug thing with Roman and then I kissed Roman's cheek.

"How y'all been?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at us.

"We've been great thanks. Yourself?" I asked Roman. I knew he probably had hoards of models waiting outside for him.

"I've been amazing! Got my own private jet which I'm taking you two on to head to London" he smirked. I was confused.

"Your taking us to London? Ro, we have a house in London, we could go when we wanted to but thanks for the offer" I rolled my eyes at him and he pretended to be hurt by my words.

"I know I know but Dom wants the whole team to meet in England because he wants to catch up with everybody!" Ro smiled. I had to face Han. And Gisele. Great.

"We'll go" Tej smiled, giving me the eye.

"You just wanna show off yo eye candy Tejjy boy!" Roman laughed and I hit his arm playfully.

"She's not my eye candy. She's mine full stop" Tej said sweetly and I pecked his cheek.

"Ain't that sweet? Now come on, you got packing to do! Dom and Letty have news! We leave tonight" Roman grinned and I raced upstairs ahead of Tej. Great. Now I really have to face the dick and the bitch.


	9. London, sex and lies

Roman offered Tej and I a place on the plane but we both decided to drive. Roman was in charge of our bags though.

"I swear to God if Roman loses my bag I will kill him with my own bare hands" I sighed as Tej pulled into London. It was half past twelve at night and all the lights were lit up.

"It's beautiful" I smiled. I originally came from England, thats why I had a British accent. I didn't grow up there though. I grew up in Tokyo with Han pretty much. Oh yeah, I forgot about Han.

"Where are we meeting them?" Tej asked me.

"That house right there" I winked and he pulled into the long drive.

"Nice house. Bet it's Letty's" Tej smiled.

"Why?"

"Dom would have gone to an exotic place. Guarantee this is where they come when they get bored of everything" Tej said and took his only bag that he had with him inside. We rang on the doorbell.

"SHE'S GONNA KILL ME" I heard someone yell. I hammered my fist on the door and barged past Letty to find Roman zipping up my bag. He had raided my underwear bag.

"Ooo she's gonna kick your ass Ro, only Tej gets to see those panties" Brian teased and I slapped Roman before kicking him.

"I've seen her in them" Han whispered, I only just noticed them. I shot him a glare as Gisele clutched his hand tightly.

"Woah! She has sexier underwear than that!" Tej winked. I turned to him.

"Shut your mouth" I glared and he smiled.

"Anyway! Letty, Dom..anything you want to say?" Mia winked, holding baby Jack. Beautiful little boy!

"We are engaged" they smiled and we all cheered. We congratulated them and hugged them too.

"We have something we'd like to announce aswell" Tej smiled and looked at the ground.

"Preggers?" Letty grinned, touching my tummy.

"No no no!" My eyes widened.

"Come on what is it?" Roman asked.

"We're also engaged" I smiled. I saw Han's face fall. Serves him right, ditching me like that.

"Oh my fucking god! This will be amazing! Two weddings-" Mia began but I cut her off.

"And her funeral if she doesn't stop giving me dirty looks" Gisele muttered.

"Oh i'm sorry, did you say something?" I turned to the bitch.

"No" she replied fakely.

"Good because I'm here for my friends, not you and your drama with Han" I rolled my eyes. It went silent.

"Look Lu, I'm sorry f-" Han started but I cut him off aswell.

"Don't call me that. Only my friends can call me that. You aren't one. Sorry won't even come close to making up for what you two did to me" I snapped.

"B-" he stammered.

"I knew this was a bad idea" I muttered."Congratulations Letty, Dom. Mia, Brian, Jack is beautiful" I smiled, getting teary. I walked out and sat in Tej's car. I thought it was him who came out to check on me but it wasn't. Han climbed in beside me and locked the doors.

"Get the fuck out" I screamed.

"I LEFT YOU BECAUSE I LOVED GISELE AND I WAS FUCKING SCARED OKAY. I thought rather than leave you by admitting the real truth, I thought it would hurt you a lot less if I just left" he sighed, putting his head in his hands. I could tell he was getting teary.

"Fuck you" I sighed and looked out of the window.

"They sent me here to talk to you..they won't come out.." he said sadly.

"That 's a shame. I'm not forgiving you. Just leave me alone, you coped for the past year with her. Now I'm happily engaged and you come running back" I said before he crashed his lips to mine. Fireworks went off as I kissed back passionately. I was actually enjoying the kiss..

"We shouldn't" I said in between kisses but he pulled me onto his lap.

"Anywhere we can go?" He asked quickly.

"My house" I smiled and I drove us to my London house. Tej didn't have keys because he didn't think much of this house. Han and I quickly unlocked the front door before I texted Tej saying Han and I were talking it through. We really weren't though.

"I've missed you so much Luna" he smiled and I giggled as he picked me up so my legs snaked around his waist.

"I've missed you two" I smiled and took off his shirt. We stripped right down as we collapsed onto the comfortable bed. He pulled off my panties and planted little kisses up my legs. I tugged on his boxers as he kissed me again. He took them off quickly and began teasing me.  
"Han stop messing around! I need you" I gasped as he kissed my neck. Without warning, he thrusted into me. I moaned in complete pleasure as he moved faster.

"Oh my god that feels fucking amazing!" I screamed as my nails dug into his upper back. He kissed my neck and occasionally kissed my lips as we had some pretty hot sex. I felt myself reach my climax as he got faster and we lay next to each other, panting.

"I've missed that. Best night of my life by far" he smiled and kissed me.  
"We better get back" he said as we quickly got dressed. I fixed my hair and make-up as we returned to the house.

"Act like you hate me. Looks more convincing" he smiled and pecked my lips quickly. I felt so bad for Tej.

"I'm ending it with Tej. I feel to horrible.." I sniffed a little. Han nodded and we went inside.

"Tej can we talk. Get out my fucking way Han" I snapped.

"What is it baby?" He asked, worried.

"I feel so horrible. This is for your own good trust me. I'm doing it so you don't get hurt again.." I started crying.

"What?" He said, confused.

"We need to break up..I slept with Han.." I started crying. He surprisingly hugged me.

"Do you want to be with him?" Tej asked and I nodded sadly.

"That's funny because Gisele and I had a thing going on in Rio and she left without a word..we kissed when you two were gone..I felt awful aswell.." He said awkwardly.

"Go get her tiger" I grinned and he kissed my cheek. Now, I need to get Han.


	10. Death in the family

**Luna's POV**

****I walked back into the living room, feeling confident. Tej was asking to talk to Gisele but she was refusing.

"Right Gisele, come here. We need to talk" I said sternly and she uncrossed her long, model like legs and followed me into the kitchen.

"Make it quick, Han's supposed to be taking me on a date" she said, looking bored.

"Ok. I know what happened with you and Tej back in Rio. You two are better suited than Han and you. I know you and I don't exactly see eye to eye but we could at least try and be civil. I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you but I was getting protective over Han and I guess I was jealous that you managed to leave with him and leave me in the dust. I was angry okay? I understand that you dislike me and would rather stay away from me but I'm asking you politely if we could be nice to each other? For the boys sake at least" I sighed and her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry aswell. I needed a distraction from Tej, to try and make him jealous I guess..then I fell for Han when we were travelling. Seeing Tej and you made me jealous and angry. I still have feelings for him..I know..I'll break up with Han...and you have him. And I can have Tej?" she asked, smiling kindly.

"Sounds like a plan to me" I giggled.

"Thanks Luna" she smiled.

"Call me Lu" I winked and she laughed.

"Friends?" she asked.

"Friends" I smiled.

"We have a lot of talking to do, catching up" she said and I chuckled.

"Yes we do" I winked and we walked back into the living room talking and laughing together. Everyone looked shocked but we ignored their funny looks.

"So Tej, do you want to come on a walk with me? Just to clear some things up.." Gisele smiled hopefully and Tej held her hand. They left together.

"I think it's time we left aswell.." Mia and Brian said happily. Roman, myself, Han and the spanish dudes would stay a little longer. Mia and Brian hugged us all before saying goodbye and leaving.

"Well I wonder if Tej and Gisele have made up yet?" I winked suggestively. Han smirked and continued drinking his beer. Suddenly, we heard gunshots and screaming. I looked at Dom, eyes widened as we all bolted out of the door. The front door was flung open by Dom as a bloodied Mia lay lifeless on the ground, still holding a very much alive baby Jack. Brian was stood up, he was devastated. Dom and Letty kneeled beside Mia as I hugged Brian. He began crying as I whispered calming words to him. Baby Jack began crying.

"Han, take care of Brian" I said sadly as tears began forming in everybodys eyes. I kneeled down and picked up Baby Jack.

"Sh baby Jack, it's okay, it's okay" I said calmly, placing my forehead on top of his tiny head. He stopped crying instantly as I rocked him. Han smiled weakly at me as Dom cried over Mia's body.

"I'm going to kill whoever did this" Dom swore as Brian agreed.

"I'm in" I spoke up. They looked at me.

"What?" Brian asked.

"Family stick together remember? I'm in. I'm going to help take down whoever did this. Mia was like my sister. She was family" I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm in too, she was like mine aswell" Han agreed.

"Same" Roman said sadly.

"I'm in obviously" Letty smiled as the tears poured down her face.

"We're in aswell" Tej and Gisele appeared, both crying. The Spanish guys were in and then we were all agreeing on how to track down this guy.

"We need help though, someone with access to surveillance camera's and confidential information" I said. We all knew who I was talking about. Hobbs.

"I'll call him.." Dom said, his tears had been wiped away. Brian took Jack off of me and cuddled him.

"We're all here for you Brian. You and Jack. If you need anything, remember, we're all family" I smiled and touched his arm gently.

"Thank you" he smiled weakly and held Jack even closer. I walked inside and sat down next to Letty.

"She was so kind, she never wanted to hurt anybody and now she's the one who's dead..It shouldn't have been Mia. It shouldn't have been anybody" Letty sniffed as I hugged her.

"We're going to find whoever did this I swear" I reassured her.

"I've never seen Dom cry before, this is the first time.." Letty said sadly, shuffling her feet awkwardly.

"Neither have I, he's a strong man Letty. He'll be okay trust me. He always is" I said.

"Hobbs and Elena have agreed to help. They are coming here tonight. We plan to find whoever did this tonight" Dom said angrily. Yep, we were going to kill whoever shot Mia.


	11. It's a trap possibly?

**Letty's POV**

Mia was like my sister. I swore whoever killed her will suffer in pain before they die. I will make sure of it. But how would we pull it off? This person is obviously powerful.

"We've pulled off harder things before Let..we can kill whoever did this.." Dom said, somehow he knew what I was thinking about. I gave him a strange look.

"I know you too well. I know when you're nervous, excited, happy, upset, scared. I know every mood you're in. I just knew that was on you're mind.." he smiled weakly and I chuckled. I bent down and kissed his lips gently.

"Whens Elena and Hobbs arriving?" I asked hopefully. I liked Elena, she was a nice woman, very strong yet calm.

"Soon" Dom reassured me. He stood up next to me and kissed my lips passionately. He backed me against the bedroom wall and I moaned, letting his tongue slip into my mouth. His hands found my behind and they hoisted me up so I was eye level with him. I laughed playfully before we were rudely interrupted. The knock on the door was quiet but I heard it. I rolled my eyes and made Dom drop me as I opened the door. Roman looked at the floor.

"This better be good" I seethed.

"It is trust me..Hobbs and Elena are here and they have CCTV footage of the whole street from last night..every car that pulled up and a view on every building. This shit is helpful" he said happily.

"We better go then" I looked at Dom and we left the bedroom. I heard Roman whisper something to Dom:

"Getting so ass back there Dom? You're in looovveeee" he teased.

"Shut up Ro" I whipped my head around and glared before grinning and walking downstairs. Roman said Dom was in love, but I was too. I strongly believed that Dom and I would settle down one day, even though our lives were dangerous and daring. I secretly wanted a life together, someday.

**Luna's POV**

Dom and Letty arrived downstairs and Roman made a sex gesture behind them. I left out a giggle and Letty raised an eyebrow at me.

"So immature" she joked and I pulled her to sit next to me. Hobbs and Elena looked awkward. I sensed that Elena still liked Dom but she kept it in. Letty was talking to Tej about the CCTV footage that he was setting up to be viewed on the three laptops he took with him. He eventually got it set up and we were watching the footage. At first, there was nothing.

"Wait rewind that a sec.." Roman said, narrowing his eyes. He pointed to the screen when the time was 8:15 exactly. There was a bit of movement on the building across the road from Dom and Letty's house. We watched that building intently before we saw Mia and Brian coming out from the house and then Mia got shot. Then we saw somebody get into a black BMW and drive away speedly.

"I didn't even notice that car.." Brian said sadly. Baby Jack was sleeping in his arms.

"Are you alright?" I asked him softly and he nodded.

"I'll zoom in on the car" Tej said.

"It's a BMW 6 series gran coupe, 2014 model" Dom said, without Tej zooming in.

"Sure?" Letty asked, putting her arm around his waist.

"Zoom in and find out" Dom smirked and sure thing, he was that car. Exactly that car.

"So we're looking for that car...can you see the number plate?" I asked Tej. He shook his head.

"Try another street view, find where the car drives or at least try and get a number plate?" Elena said smartly. I shot her a small smile and he smiled back happily. Tej did what Elena said and sure enough, he got a number plate.

XF79 H9O.

"I'm surprised it wasn't personalized.." Han said, chewing on his candy. I shot him a smile and he shrugged.

"We got the plate so now what?" Ro asked.

"Now we track the plate to that car and see who owns it then kill the bastard" Hobbs said with venom in his voice.

"But we have one problem.." I said nervously.

"What?" everyone asked, eyes widened.

"So this person killed Mia right? I'm pretty sure it won't stop there..like this is a warning of some kind..like it's revenge and there's more coming..what if this is only the beginning? I'm sure this man isn't working alone..I have a feeling he's going to take us all out one by one until there's nobody in this team left..including Hobbs and Elena. It's like a trap. The person knew we'd call them so now they have us all together..what if this whole thing is a trap?" I said, getting paranoid..


	12. That's you No that's you

Everyone was worried about what I had said about the whole thing being a trap.

"Okay, say it is a trap..who would be brave enough and have a motive to kill all of us?" Hobbs asked me.

"Right, Reyes didn't have any family..so not him..Everyone hated him and his men are dead anyway so.." I started.

"Shaw had a brother.." Letty informed us.

"Exactly. My best guess is Shaw's brother.." I said and everyone agreed.

"So we have his car and we have our man..now all we need is the members of his team.." Letty said.

"And how are we going to do that?" Elena asked.

"We track down his associates.." Han said and I agreed.

"Let's kill this bastard" Gisele said suddenly and I shot her a smile.

"Han, Brian, Luna, you're up. But carry weapons and don't trust anoybody who approaches you who looks like this" Dom said sternly and showed us a picture of Ian Shaw. We agreed to watch out as we left.

"Wait..we better check for trackers on our cars" Brian said. We all looked underneath and sure enough, there was a tracker on Dom's car and Letty's. We took them off and decided to give them to Tej to see if he could see where the signals were being sent too. Tej agreed to track the signals.

"We also have some associates of Shaw" Roman said.

"We're listening" Brian said and Tej listed the names.

"Colby Bakers, Paul Brook, Amy Peters, Lacey Kemp, Tony Bird-" he began.

"I've heard of all of them except Paul Brook. I also heard that Lacey and Tony are married.." I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Mixing business with pleasure" Roman chuckled.

"Some of us are aswell" Han said, narrowing his eyes at Roman.

"But we are family remember?" I nudged Han playfully. He snaked his hand around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Woah, keep it PG guys" Tej smirked and I glared at him. Han's arm remained where it was but we stopped kissing and fooling around.

"Okay, get the pictures up" I said to Tej and he did. A black man, a blonde man, two brunette girls, a bald man and a black haired man appeared.

"Who's the last one?" I asked.

"Nick Peters" Tej said.

"Hold up, this ones me" Roman said, pointing to the black man.

"That ones Brian" Letty smirked, pointing at the blonde man, named Paul.

"Oh that's Gisele and you" Brian said, pointing at the two brunettes. I shot him a glare and Gisele just raised her eyebrow at him.

"DOM!" we all yelled and pointed at the bald man. He snorted.

"I'm better looking than that" he grinned cheekily.

"That's Han" I giggled at the black haired man and Han cocked his head to the side.

"They have totally copied our team" Roman said, annoyed. Yep.

"Well we have their team and they have ours..now what?" I asked.

"We track them one by one and then BAM. They are all taken down. Before they do anymore damage.." Dom sighed.

"I'm taking down my evil twin" Roman grinned.

"You have a bigger forehead" Hobbs said. I burst out laughing, as did everyone else. Roman put a hand to his forehead and sighed.

"Bullies" he said, pretending to cry.

"I'm taking out that one" Brian said, pointing to Paul.

"I get to kill that bitch" I grinned, pointing at Lacey.

"I'm take out her" Gisele pointed at Amy.

"I get him" Dom said, looking at Tony.

"That leaves Nick for me" Han sighed. It was agreed. We were going to kill the team.

"Leave Shaw till last. We all get him" Letty smirked.


	13. Breaking in

Roman, myself and Han were sitting in a large blue truck, waiting for the black guy to emerge from the gas station.

"Remind me, what are we doing?" I asked Roman.

"We're going to follow him to see where he goes. Then maybe he goes to Shaw or an apartment where we can break in and find any evidence. Then we kill him if he's involved. Then we go back and let the next team member take out Shaw's next man or woman. Got it?" Roman grinned. I gulped and nodded.

"So this is your man" Han asked Roman.

"Yeah!" Roman said, rubbing his hands.

"Great. This will take a while" Han sighed. I giggled but then the guy emerged from the gas station after paying for petrol and buying what looked like some crisps. Ready salted flavor.

"At least he has good taste in crisps" I smiled and Han raised his eyebrows before chewing on more candy. Roman grunted and watched closely as the guy drove off in his ford.

"He has a crap car though" I said, squinting at the numberplate. Yep, I managed to read it clearly.

"Let's go" Roman said and put his foot on the pedal to follow 'his man.'

"Is he called Colby?" I asked. Han nodded and I told Roman to slow down.

"You're going to make it obvious that you're following him" I rolled my eyes and sighed. Roman slowed down as the car turned off down a narrow road. Roman followed discreetly as we tried to keep our distance from Shaw's possible team member.

"Has he stopped?" Han asked, looking for the car.

"There he is" I said, watching the black man get out of the car and heading into the building.

"That's him alright...wait..isn't that Amy with him? Gisele's take out?" I asked and Han nodded, chewing on the candy he had. I snatched the packet and he was close to yelling at me.

"You've had enough of that. It's bad for your teeth and health" I sighed and he rolled his eyes.

"Smartass" he muttered.

"I heard that" I snapped. He walked next to me as Roman called Gisele. She was on her way pretty quickly.

"Which apartment have they gone into?" I asked.

"That one" Han pointed at a blue door and I looked closely. Posh, elegant and certainly wasn't this Colby guys, his car wasn't good enough, I would have expected him to have a BMW or a range rover to own that place.

"It must be Amy's" Gisele said, appearing behind me. I watched as she sat on her bike and waited for anything to happen.

"Let's sit and wait for them to leave.." I sighed.

We waited for hours as the two people inside stayed inside. It was getting dark when Colby left. I saw Amy leave with him. I used my handy binoculars to see what the code was as Amy went back inside to get something.

"3396" I said aloud as Amy got in beside Colby and they drove off.

"Wait, Roman, you're on watch okay?" I ordered.

"What? This was my mission!" he whined.

"You can be look out. It's the most responsible job here remember?" I winked and he agreed reluctantly. He sighed and got back into the blue truck before Han, Gisele and I walked up to the large old fashioned door and typed in the code. The door unlocked it's self as we went inside.

"Nice place. Now look for anything that may lead to Shaw, a laptop, phone, papers, anything!" Gisele said as Han and I admired the large building.

"It's beautiful!" I smiled and looked for any leads to Shaw.

Half an hour later and the apartment was turned upside down. We hadn't found anything.

"We haven't even tried the bedrooms yet. Let's look there before they return" I sighed.

"It's a bit late for that guys, we have company" I heard Roman say through our radio. I forgot he could hear everything.

"Are they back?" Gisele hissed.

"Hell yeah. She's unlocking the door aswell.." Roman sighed.

"Wait..is it just Amy?" Gisele asked, she was excited.

"Yeah. Colby is no where in site. She's looking around..as if she's being followed or watched. Let's take this bitch down" Roman grinned. Gisele stood behind the door with her gun in her hand as Han and I stood in front of the door so she could see us. The door opened and the lights switched on.

"Well well well what have we here?" she asked as she stepped inside and pulled her gun out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you bitch" Gisele said smugly as her gun was pointed directly at Amy's temple.

"Oh wow, original" Amy said, glaring.

"Put your gun down and sit down" Gisele said calmly and Amy did so.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"You know why. Are you working with Shaw?" I asked with venom in my voice.

"Oh it talks" she spat.

"It does more than talk trust me" I yelled, going for her. She flinced as my fist met her face.

"Point proved. Yes I am working with Shaw. Now what do you want from me?" she asked.

"Give me your cell phone" I asked her.

"And why should I do that?" she asked.

"Because I'm asking you nicely" I said, smiling sarcastically.

"What happens if I don't" she smirked.

"This" I warned her and grabbed her by the hair and flung her against the wall. She came back at me, fists at the ready. She swung an uncontrolled punch at me but I grabbed her fist just in time and flipped her over. Han watched in amazement as I kicked blondie's ass whilst Gisele stood there, looking at her nails. I knew this was her girl and I would hand her over when I was finished. I kicked the girl in the tummy and put my knee on her chin as I lifted her arms above her head.

"Now hand over the phone or I will have to set my friend Gisele on you" I said and she pointed to her pocket. I pulled out the phone and threw it to Han.

"Now what?" she asked, still lying on the floor.

"Now Gisele can have you" I smiled.

"Before I die though, there's just one thing I'd like to say" she smirked and stood up.

"What's that?" I rolled my eyes.

"Han, you are incredibly hot. Maybe you should give me a call sometime?" she flirted with my boyfriend.

"Sorry hunny, he's private property. Gisele" I smirked and Gisele stepped forward. Han and I left Gisele to kick the ass of the girl she wanted to.

"So what happened?" Roman asked.

"We got the phone" I smirked.

"I'm guessing you just asked her nicely" he smirked.

"Something like that" Han said, looking at the door as Gisele emerged.

"Killed her?" I asked.

"No. Beat her ass, then killed her" she grinned casually and I chuckled. Gisele mounted her bike and rode off in the direction of our base, A.K.A Dom and Letty's house. We arrived back and Roman was eager to kill the next team member.

"You got the phone?" Tej asked when we were all around the kitchen table with a map.

"Yep" I smirked.

"Holy shit how did you?" Letty asked.

"We talked it out" I smiled sarcastically.

"She forced the girl through immense pain, got the phone and then left her with Gisele" Han smiled.

"Did you kill her?" Dom asked.

"Yes" Gisele smiled happily.

"What happened to Colby them?" Brian asked.

"Oh he left with Amy and she returned alone..The thing is..he got there about half an hour earlier..which is strange. You arrive at someones house late..stay for half an hour and then go off in your car and the girl comes back alone in your car?" Letty said.

"Maybe she killed him?" Brian asked hopefully.

"There's only one way to find out" Roman rubbed his hands together, excited at the chance to take out another team member of Shaw's.

"Guys I think we better move where we are based though. Shaw knows where we are obviously.." Gisele said smartly.

"Yes but where to?" I asked.

"I got an idea, we can go now before Shaw discovers Amy's body or tomorrow when he will probably know.." Dom said.

"Now" we all agreed and with that, we were all packing up our cars and following Letty and Dom. They took us to a large empty house right in the middle of London.

"Letty and I were going to buy this..but we didn't. Nobody bought this after we viewed it..it's been abandoned eversince" Dom explained.

"Well..bagsy the biggest room" I grinned playfully.

"Not if I get there first" Gisele grinned and we both raced upstairs. I managed to just get in front of her and close the door, putting my back against it.

"I get this room! Go find another one!" I yelled to Gisele from behind the door.

"This isn't over!"she yelled back and I heard her stiletto's clomp back downstairs.

"HAN QUICK BEFORE SHE COMES BACK!" I yelled and Han ran upstairs with our bags. We locked the door behind us and I felt warm arms wrap around my waist. Han pulled me closer to his hard chest as I spun around to face him. I studied his face carefully.

"I love you" I smiled.

"I love you too Luna" he said and rested our foreheads together.

"We haven't had much time together lately have we?" I said sadly and he kissed my nose.

"When this is all over I swear I will take you to see the world, you deserve the best and only the finest things in life angel" he smiled happily. I smiled back.

"You're amazing" I whispered as I hugged him.

"That's you" he teased.

"Um you" I said playfully.

"Lier lier pants on fire" he was so immature sometimes. I pushed him on the bed and crawled up so my legs straddled his waist.

"You're amazing, end of" I smirked and kissed him before he could say anything else. His hands trailed down my spine, making me shiver slightly. I was pulled closer to him as we rolled over. My legs were now wrapped around his waist as we continued kissing heavily.

"I love you" I said between kisses.

"I love you too" he replied and took off my top. He left tiny kisses on my neck and chest before working his way down to my skinny jeans. He unbuttoned them and took them off slowly. I ripped off his shirt and kissed him again. He took off my knickers and flung them across the room. He began kissing my thighs gently, teasing me as always.

"Han please" I begged and he began to eat me out. It was fucking amazing. I moaned loudly, in pure pleasure. Eventually, he thrusted into me without warning as usual. I screamed in pleasure as he got faster and faster. I felt myself reaching my climax but he kept going.

"Fuck Han oh my god that feels so good shiittt!" I yelled as he picked up speed. He kissed my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Say my name" he whispered.

"HAN PLEASE THAT FEELS AMAZING, FASTER!" I screamed and he kept going faster. I climaxed right there and it felt so good! Han lay down next to me and wrapped us in the sheets.

"You're amazing Luna" he teased and I frowned.

"So are you Han" I winked and we fell asleep.


	14. All yours Angel

I woke up the next morning, to the shine shining through the large window. Han and myself were entangled in the white sheets that we slept in last night. I sat up and pulled a clean t shirt over my head and a pair of skinny jeans fitted nicely on my bottom half. I tucked my gun neatly into my jeans pocket and I headed downstairs. I saw that Letty was cooking breakfast. I sat at the kitchen table and stared at her.

"Mia would have done this if she was still here. I thought it would be nice if I cooked something for everyone. Mia was a very caring person and as much as I tried in the beginning, I just couldn't dislike her. She was a truly amazing person" she sighed and I agreed.

"You two knew each other for a long time then" I smiled, a little sadly.

"Yeah, longer than you and I!" she chuckled.

"That's a very long time then!" I winked. "Need any help there?"

"No I'm good, you could call everyone done for breakfast though, that would be a great help. Mind you, the boys aren't morning people are they now?" she laughed and I grinned happily. I called up to everyone and Gisele came bounding down the stairs first.

"Morning. Something smells nice" she smiled cheerfully and tucked into her breakfast, gulping it down hungrily.

"I've just remembered, I haven't eaten anything proper in the past few days.." I sighed and sat down opposite Gisele to eat mine. I ate all of it before Roman emerged from his chose bedroom. Han was already eating his breakfast.

"That was amazing Letty, thank you!" I smiled. When everyone had finished their breakfast, we discussed the next step of the plan.

"I take out the black dude, when we've taken out Shaw's team, he'll realize how weak he'll be without them!" Roman smirked. I rolled my eyes and edged closer to Han.

"Roman, take out Colby. Brian, you head out and track Paul, Gisele, go with him. Letty and I will find Nick and you two can find this other brunette girl" Dom said, pointing at Han and myself.

"Well that's settled" Roman smiled.

"GUYS WE HAVE A LEAD TO SHAW!" Tej yelled.

"WHAT IS IT?!" We were all very excited, we gathered round Tej and listened closely.

"I linked the tracking devices to my laptop and managed to hack into them and find where they were sending signals to, before deactivating them which I did a minute ago. Shaw's main base is an old warehouse on the edge of London. But he might move because he knows that I have the tracking devices, he could obviously see" Tej smartly informed us.

"Change of plan for you and I. We're going after Shaw. Han, Luna, Gisele, Roman, Brian, take out Nick. I don't care who does it, just kill him" Dom said, I guessed he and Letty were going after Shaw in their own time. I sighed.

"Let's go" I said to Han and he agreed.

"I'll drive" he took the keys off me.

"Where do you think we'll find this girl?" I asked him.

"My best guess is...her house" he winked and we both climbed into his orange car.

"Well she certainly has good taste" I said sarcastically as Han and I sat outside the girl's building, waiting for her to return for come out.

"This could take a while so lets talk and keep our eyes open" Han sighed but didn't look at me.

"Where are we going after this?" I asked.

"What do you mean"?

"After Shaw's dead. What are the plans from then on?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess we could travel the world, we need to start afresh and Madrid as always appealed to me...lets start in Madrid. Lots of money, new lives, where nobody knows us" Han said, I saw a smile appear on his perfect lips.

"Sounds good to me. You want to settle in Madrid?" I asked.

"Who said anything about settling?" he sounded puzzled.

"Well that's what you want isn't it?" I asked, confused myself.

"Oh yeah. I want to settle one day, not right now. Who knows, we could settle anywhere. We need to go back to Tokyo so I can sort out a few things with Twink and Takashi but then we can just leave. I don't want to stay in Tokyo, brings back bad memories doesn't it? Lets travel, then settle wherever you thinks best" he said, running a hand through his black hair. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"It sounds perfect" I smiled.

"Would you want to settle? Have kids and get married I mean?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm to young at the moment, but later on. I'm that kind of girl. Tough when I want to be but soft when it comes to family subjects like children and marriage. It's my weak spot I guess..love is I mean..you're my weak spot" I sighed, looking away from him.

"You're mine too" he smirked and cupped my face in his soft hands. He kissed my lips passionately and hugged me.

"THERE SHE IS" I almost yelled.

"She's all yours angel, all yours" Han grinned.


	15. Then things got awkward

I got out of the car and followed this brunette down an alleyway, Han was close behind me. I saw the girl, Lacey I thought her name was, go into a small building. I picked the lock and went inside, after waiting for Han. We walked in cautiously, guns at the ready. I heard giggling and I raised an eyebrow at Han. He nodded at me and we barged into the room we heard the noise from. Lacey stood up, looking scared until she saw who it was.

"Han" she said, eyes widened.

"Jasmine" he said, looking shocked. He lowered his gun.

"Han what are you doing? We need to kill her!" I said through gritted teeth.

"I can't Luna" he sighed, Lacey sat down.

"Why?" I said angrily.

"We dated for a few years in high school.." he sighed. "We were inseparable. I didn't want to leave her but I had to let her go. She moved away when we were 17.." he said sadly.

"Wait? That's the girl you were crying over for days?" I asked, feeling threatened by this girl.

"Han I'm so sorry! I missed you so much! We can be together now!" she smiled happily, putting her hands on his face. That was it.

"I don't think so bitch" I snarled and grabbed her hair before throwing her on the ground.

"He's MY boyfriend" I stated.

"What? Han you said you'd always love me!" she cried, glaring at me. I pointed the gun at her.

"WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?" I asked her bitterly.

"Nobody!" she sounded surprised.

"Who's Ian Shaw to you?" Han asked, standing up. His voice was raised.

" An ex boyfriend..." she sighed.

"So you could be working for him!" I exclaimed.

"No! He was a control freak, always needing me and telling me what to do! I got tired of it so I walked out. He has a new bimbo now anyway so I couldn't care less about him anymore" she sighed.

"You're lying" I said, eyes narrowed.

"Why would I lie? I don't even know why your here!" she cried out. Han's eyes softened, I shot him a warning glare.

"Okay. We'll let you go. But I swear to god if we even see you with Ian Shaw or here anything about you two, I'll kill you with my own bare hands. Oh and one more thing, Han's moved on now. You left him and now he has me so please move on yourself sweetheart" I snapped and walked out, gun still in hand. Han followed me, he seemed confused and lost. We got into his orange car and drove off.

"Why did you flip on her like that?" Han asked finally.

"She was irritating me, I could tell she still loves you" I sighed, looking out the window at the passing cars.

"It doesn't matter because you know I'm devoted to you" he said sternly.

"Why are you getting angry at me?" I snapped.

"I think your the one getting angry!" he glared. The car stopped and I got out.

"I'm not sure this is going to work" I sighed, leaning against the car.

"What?" he said, sounds upset.

"No! This job. To be honest, all this running around all over the world for Dom is tiring and annoying. I just want to settle down" I sighed and Han came round the side of the car that I was leaning against. He took me in his arms and cuddled me tightly.

"Let's finish this job, beat Shaw and we can live wherever you want to angel, I promise" he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I love you" I smiled.

"I love you too."


End file.
